


Private Show

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Stripper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 - Sam is a stripper and Sebastian takes an intimate interest.





	Private Show

A/N: I wrote this as a tiny!fic in a handful of installments on my tumblr a while back for a prompt by pilgrimkitty. I lost a part in the middle by (so very smartly) deleting original post before I'd saved it anywhere. So with the recent uprising of my muse, I decided to re-write/re-vamp the story and repair the gaping hole left. I hope you all enjoy!

Also, reviews make me squeal. No lie.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Look, I told you already. I don't do private shows." Sam knows his discomfort is written all over his face as he tries to push past the slimmer boy and through the doorway. Sebastian's arm is suddenly blocking him though, and for a moment Sam's muscular chest is pressed flush against it.

"Answer me this: How much do you make in a week as white chocolate? Huh? Cause I can double it. Triple it. And just for some of your time and a little pleasure." The last bit is whispered in Sam's ear, Sebastian can feel him trying to suppress a shiver. He presses his advantage. "Think of what you could do with that kind of cash. I'm sure you've got someplace to spend it. A girlfriend maybe. Or a boyfriend." His nose presses the edge of Sam's ear.

"I'm not gay, alright? And I don't need your money. I'm doing just fine dancing on stage. And I won't even have to do that for much longer." Sam tried to sound defensive, but it was difficult with the well dressed, obviously well moneyed teen pressed against him. His aura of power and possession was doing odd things to Sam's sense of morality.

It was like Sebastian could sense his impending victory. "Five hundred dollars. And I won't even make you kneel. You don't have to worry. I can be very gentle when I want to be." His free hand brushed up Sam's neck and to his jaw. "Nobody will ever know. And besides, it would be a real shame for that gorgeous mouth to go to waste." He brushed a thumb against a full lower lip.

Sam had never been so confused in his life. Yet as he looked up from his shoes and into the green eyes of his...tormentor?... client?- well, whatever he was, he must have seen the blonde's vulnerability and decided to capitalize on it. Sam felt his shoulders being gripped as he was backed into the bench that ran around the room.

Sebastian stood in front of him and pressed his lithe form into a sitting position. He could see Sam was about to say something, so he pressed a finger across those luscious lips while his other hand went to his belt. "Shhh… don't worry. I'll talk you through this. Just remember: no teeth."

Sam shivered and closed his eyes, praying for strength.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sam had promised himself that it was only that one time. That it would be worth it once the truck was fixed, and the cracked glass in the side door of the garage was replaced. But Sam had been lying to himself a lot lately, so what was once more?

He liked to tell himself that he dreaded these visits from Sebastian. That this time would be the last time he performed sexual favors for money. He liked to tell himself that it was for the good of his family. That he got nothing out of it himself and that his self worth wasn't suffering.

And then he found himself like this, sitting in that all too familiar spot on a bench in a social room in the back of Stallions, wiping the thick white fluid that had accumulated at the corners of his mouth. God, he hated the taste. He was sure he'd never get used to it. But the taste wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he didn't hate it.

Sebastian had visited twice that first week for a private "show". Then there had been two weeks with no sign of Sam's patron. He had been on edge, waiting, watching for a tall, slim figure with a strut that said he owned the place. Fifteen days after their second "session" Sam swung around mid hip-thrust on stage and was frozen for just a moment when Sebastian's smug grin caught his attention from across the room. The exaggerated wink did nothing for Sam's well being or dance quality.

Suddenly Sam was pulled back to the present when Sebastian plopped down on the bench next to him, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss with a hand on his jaw.

The kissing had started that third visit. Now they were to a point where they were both -at least to some degree- comfortable with the closeness of this. It had been a simple enough request from Sebastian at first, but as Sam was hesitant, Sebastian had offered more money. Now they had a routine. Sebastian would come, watch the show, request a private room and a lap dance from  _White Chocolate_.

Sam would suck his dick, sometimes sitting on the bench like that first night, sometimes on his knees in front of the taller boy, and once he'd been draped face up across a table with his head hanging back off the edge and Sebastian had fucked his face that way, his cock going into Sam's throat with each deep thrust and his balls brushing Sam's nose. Sebastian had decided against trying that again when Sam's face had nearly turned blue from lack of oxygen while the tall boy was busy orgasming into his throat.

Sebastian's hand went from the side of Sam's face down to the front of his performance shorts, palming the hardness there that Sam didn't like to admit to. "Are you gonna let me take care of you this time? Or are you still telling yourself this isn't my doing?"

Sam choked back a gutteral groan. He knew he couldn't let this happen. It was one thing to give "favors" away for money. It was another to let this person he wasn't in love with, had no real feelings for, put his hands on him. He gripped Sebastian's wrist, his fingers closing tight around the slim strength there. "Stop. I told you this isn't going there. I'll suck you off, but I'm not going to enjoy it. If I could prevent that" he nodded toward his crotch "from happening, I would. Not everybody throws themselves around. Some things are meant to be special. At least to me."

Another squeeze from those long fingers where they were still wrapped around his shaft made him squeeze his eyes shut and his grip on Sebastian's wrist to tighten. Sebastian would have to be blind to miss the obvious arousal in the other boy. It practically shimmered off of him like steam heat in summer. He had a plan for this though. "I have another offer to make you." Sam's eyes snapped open and his gaze went to Sebastian's crotch which was expectedly limp. His eyes then slid up to the other boys' in confusion.

"I don't understand." Sam felt ridiculous making the confession. He knew the other boy had more experience than he did, but he was still just a boy, and sometimes, like the table incident, boys made mistakes. Neither of them wanted a repeat of that mistake.

Sebastian had something else in mind this time though. He stared into that handsome face that he'd come to crave like air, one of his hands still all but cradled in Sam's, the other scraping his nails gently over his scalp.

"I want to suck you off." He felt the jolt that ran through the muscular boy. "No. no. I'm perfectly willing to pay for it. This is for me. I want to feel you inside my mouth, I want to see you coming apart for me. I want to drive home with your taste on my tongue." He leaned forward and bit just below Sam's ear for a second, in a way he knew would send chills running down his spine. He whispered in that lovely ear "I want to feel the ache in my throat as I jerk off to thoughts of you tonight. I want you still in my mouth when I go to Warbler practice and know I have the best secret in the world, and his name is Sam Evans." He leaned back just enough to witness the flush that turned Sam's entire face and bare torso a bright pink.

He could still see hesitance, nervousness, in the blonde's face, so he pushed the last button he had, hoping it would win this for him. "I'll pay you for it. You know you can't say no. Think of what you could do for your family. Pride has it's place, but this isn't it. Let me make you feel good, Sam."

Sam dug deep, trying to find his defiance, his precious self worth, but all his priorities and values seemed to have fled with the touch of Sebastian's hand. He gave no audible response, but Sebastian saw permission in the way long fingers twitched over the wrist held over his crotch, in the way blue eyes looked helplessly into green, in the way his hips moved in the most miniscule way towards Sebastian.

Sam wasn't the only one lying to himself though. Sebastian swore he would never admit how touched he was when Sam would accidentally bring up his family. His devotion to them was obvious. Sebastian would never admit that he lay awake some nights wishing there was a muscular blonde in the bed next to him so he could wrap him in his arms.

He would never, ever admit the loneliness that had overtaken him when he'd woken from a lovely dream of a child bouncing on the foot of the bed, calling him daddy and looking at him with those huge blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair around her shoulders and a mouth he'd only seen one place before. When he woke from that dream to find his cat at his feet and a cold spot on the other side of his bed he'd broken down, but he would never admit that out loud.

So he ran his fingers through the shaggy blonde hair of the boy he most certainly had no feelings for, and shifted so he was kneeling between those muscular thighs and worshiped him the only way he knew how. He would never admit to the tears he felt gather in his eyes when Sam gasped out his name at the end and buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder after. He would never admit that he never wanted this with anyone else.

He tried to believe it as he knelt there with his whole world shaking, wrapped in his arms, and he willed his tears away. He couldn't let himself admit that he needed Sam. He'd been dishonest with himself for so long he almost didn't see it for the lie it was.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sam had gone missing. He wasn't at Stallions. Hadn't been for days. Sebastian had asked the floor manager about him, but had gotten a mouthful of 'personal privacy' and 'non-disclosure' and generally gotten nowhere. He knew he shouldn't worry. Sam was a big boy with big responsibilities. Maybe he'd gotten a job elsewhere. Maybe his dad had gotten that raise he'd been hoping for. Maybe. Sigh. Maybe he'd been run over by a truck and either way Sebastian wouldn't have been informed.

He had tried swapping numbers with Sam on more than one occasion but had been denied at each turn. Now he regretted not forcing the issue.

It shouldn't matter where he was. It should be as simple as finding another lay. And yet, Sebastian felt no draw to his typical haunts. Felt no desire for an anonymous blow job in a dark back room. Hell, he'd tried going out with some preppy asshole just like himself just last month, but had called an end to it when the grabby handed prick palmed his crotch through his pants and all he felt was nauseous.

So here he was, sitting at Stallions for the sixth day in a row, Sam-less. It wasn't even the cock block at this point that was burning a hole in his gut. It was the ignorance he felt, not knowing where 'his' Sam was, or even if he was alright. Sebastian saw the bouncers switch out. Shift change.

That's it. He wasn't going to give up. What if there was really something wrong? What if Sam needed him? He knew the chances were slim, but it still mattered to him. He pulled out his wallet, paid the barkeep and palmed a hundred dollar bill as he made his way to the night bouncer to do a little negotiating.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Sam, honey, are you awake? You have a phone call. Says he's a friend from school."

Sam rolled over in his bed, and groggily threw his arm up for his mom to hand him the phone "danks mob." and collapsed back onto his bed, reaching for the toilet paper roll he was using in place of tissues. "lo?" he said into the phone. He wasn't sure who it could be, since he couldn't recall giving his home number to anybody at school, but there was always the student directory, he guessed. What he wasn't expecting was the smooth voice that came through the speaker.

"Sam? Y'know if you decided you didn't want to see me anymore, you could've at least said something." it was said with a chuckle in his voice, so Sam knew Sebastian wasn't seriously upset at him. He couldn't help a small snuffly laugh of his own.

"'M thick. no danthing wid a thinus inthection." This was punctuated with a loud blow of his nose and a small cough.

Sebastian forced himself not to panic at the first sound of Sam's voice, and played it off so hopefully Sam wouldn't hang up on him before he got a chance to talk. "Would your Mom care if I came over to visit?" He had to phrase this right or it would all go to shit. All he knew was that Sam was sick or hurt and he needed to see him.

"Mob? Naw, thee duthent care. Why? Thebastheean I'm tahhred. Did you wadt thumthing?" Sam didn't even think to ask how he'd gotten the phone number.

"Yeah, I need your address, killer. If you're too tired, I won't come visit. Maybe I'll just send flowers or something. Is that okay?" Sebastian held his breath, waiting, desperately hoping that Sam wouldn't just hang up on him outright. They had no real commitment, didn't owe each other anything outside that back room at Stallions.

"Whut? I'm weally thick, Thebastheean . You thoodn't dum oveh.. I don' wan' make you thick too." Sam was beyond the point of reasoning with Sebastian about propriety and relationship boundaries. Hell, he didn't have any other people in this town he could call a friend, so why would he discount Sebastian? He'd always been more than nice to him, what happened in the 'social' room at work aside. "Fowerth are nithe though. Hang on. I'mma gwab my mob." Sam pulled the phone away from his face and called out for his Mother while he grabbed for the notebook sitting on his nightstand, scribbling out some dialogue.

His Mom walked in, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "All done with the phone? Oh. Another letter. Okay, lemme see." She reached for the notepad they'd been using for communication since Sam's nasty ailment had wrecked his enunciation. She skimmed over what it said, mumbling along out loud as she read it quickly. "Mom, Sebastian's on the phone and he wants to send flowers or a get well card or something. Please tell him the address. He wouldn't understand me if I tried. :(  
Thanks, Mom." She smiled at the scribbled in heart and the letter u underneath. "Kay. Hand over the phone.

Sebastian? Hi. This is Sam's mom again. It's sweet of you to want to send a get well card. So the address is (). Got it? Sounds good. Did you want to talk to Sam again? No, I understand. He's not much for good conversation right now. " She laughed as an embarrassed outburst of "MOB!" left her son from his perch on the bed. "Sure. I'll tell him. Nice talking to you. Yep. You have a good day too. Bye bye." She pulled the phone away to shut if off and faced Sam with a kind smile. "He's very polite. I like him. Is he always like that, or is it a Mom thing?"

Sam started to answer her, but she just lifted an eyebrow and handed the him back the notebook. He sighed and grabbed his pen where he'd dropped it and scrawled out a response. He handed it back to her, then waited as she read it.

"Yes. He's always very polite. I'm tired now. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." She returned the notebook to his bedside table and leaned over to run her hand over Sam's forehead and press a kiss to the cool skin there. "Sure honey. Just let me know if you need something. Love you." And she was gone, pulling the door almost shut behind her.

He snuggled down into his covers, and as he faded off to sleep, his last thought was that yes, Sebastian was very polite. Even when his dick is in my mouth.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Sebastian glanced at the passenger seat to make sure he'd grabbed everything. He had the bag from the deli, the card, and the flowers. But it seemed like something was missing. Ahhhh… that's it, he thought wryly. His dignity. Long gone.

He let out a deep sigh, mentally swallowed his nerves and got out of the car. He had been planning on doing just what he'd said, but then he couldn't handle sitting there in his dorm room at the private school, so he'd decided to order the flowers at a shop in person, just to keep himself busy. Then he'd gotten there and he hadn't liked what they had available for order. He wanted something more simple. His eye had caught on a smaller bouquet in a display case off to the side of the main counter. He'd tried to talk himself out of a visit several times, but then he'd thought of the chicken soup his old housekeeper used to make him when he was a kid, and then he remembered the little deli that made a version that was so close and he'd decided that he could use that as his card was just something generic from the selection at the flower shop. "Get well soon, yadda yadda yadda" that he'd grabbed because Sam's mom had mentioned a card over the phone.

Mrs. Evans looked surprised to see him when she answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. I called earlier? I'm sorry to show up like this. I was going to just have something delivered, but nothing seemed right, and then I just thought I might as well deliver it myself since I wasn't busy." He shut his mouth nervously. He didn't want to seem like a creep.

She smiled warmly and stepped back to let him inside, glancing at his full hands and motioning towards the kitchen. "If you want to follow me, we can get those flowers into something, and then maybe you could take them back to Sam's room yourself? He's sick, but the doctor said he's not contagious anymore, so I think he would do well with a visitor."

He'd followed along behind, listening politely, and when they reached the kitchen and she offered to let him stay he was a little dumbfounded. He hadn't thought to actually visit Sam. At least not without a certain amount of begging and perhaps a line or two about his exceptional immune system, but she'd just offered like it was the most natural thing. And maybe it was.

She saw the shock on his face and quickly backpedaled. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I can understand if you're not comfortable in a sick room." She laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, son. I can make sure he gets it all. You can go if that's what you want."

He looked down at the card in his hands for a second before glancing back up to the lovely blonde woman who reminded him so much of the young man for whom he seemed to have such conflicting emotions. He took in her kind expression and felt his mouth turn up involuntarily. "I'd like to visit. If you think that's alright."

 

000000000000000000000

Well. That had been awkward. Waking up to Mrs. Evans’s quick knock and entrance followed by a sharp gasp. He’d jerked to alertness, looking at his surroundings and quickly realizing he was lying entirely in Sam’s bed, playing big spoon under the covers and Sam’s mother was standing there just inside the door, eyes huge.

A look down had confirmed that Sam was still asleep, so as gently as possible Sebastian had extricated himself, tucking the blankets back down around Sam. 

He had been nervous to meet her eyes, but he didn’t like to think of himself as weak, so he’d managed it. Sebastian had walked over so he was just a few feet from Mrs. Evans and whispered in a rush. “Hi. Sorry about that. I haven’t been sleeping well, and Sam’s such a good friend an..” He’d been cut off by a hand on his arm.

“Sebastian? It’s okay.” A smile had creased her face. “We do have rules about proximity and closed doors, but there’s no judgement here.” Her eyes seemed to fill in the blanks in what she was saying. She  _knew_.

Well. Obviously she didn’t know everything. Sam would never had become a dancer with her consent, let alone a wh.. No. He wouldn’t think that. It wasn’t Sam’s doing, what had happened between them. It was entirely Sebastian, and he refused, even in his mind, to label Sam with anything less than approval. 

She’d started talking again “look so tired that if you’d like to go back to sleep that would be fine, dear, but i’d rather it was in the guest room. And if you’d like to stay for dinner, it’s at five. Sam will probably have that soup you brought for him when he wakes up, but you’re welcome to eat with the rest of us tonight.” That hand was patting at his shoulder, feeling strangely comforting. How odd. “Just make sure it’s okay with your parents and let me know.” 

As she was turning towards the door, Sebastian spoke up “My parents are in france on business for a few weeks. They won’t mind. Do you really think that’s okay?” He really wished she wouldn’t see the hope in his eyes.

She seemed shocked. ”Weeks? How long exactly are you alone for?” Her face had twisted with shock.

“Um…” Sebastian screwed his forehead up tight, trying to trace in his memory when his parents had left this time. It was the day before his last ‘visit’ with Sam at the bar. “Two weeks at least so far. And they should be home by the end of the month if there are no delays in negotiations.”

Her expression softened and she patted him on the cheek. Shifting away, she pointed at a door down the hall. “Okay, you want that nap, there’s the guest room.” She started to turn and stopped to throw over her shoulder “and remember, No funny business, kiddo.” and with a soft chuckle she was gone down the hallway. 

Sebastian couldn’t deny he was still exhausted. He made his way down the hall and was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillow, which smelled of the same laundry detergent as Sam’s sheets had, in effect soothing him that much more. Made him feel safe. 

Safe from what though? was his last thought before the darkness washed over him. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure how it had come to this. It had started as a simple infatuation. An itch he wanted scratched. How had he become so addicted to Sam’s very essence? His voice, his scent, his eyes. They were like a drug to the jaded, independent spoiled pretty boy. A drug who was currently lying beneath him panting. 

Ever since that first dinner with the Evans family, Sebastian had had an open invitation for meals and/or visits with Sam (with the door open) until Sam had gotten better. Sam hadn’t gone back to Stallions, but they were now friends on facebook and had exchanged phone numbers. At some point Mrs. Evans (“call me Susan!” she had insisted.) had realized that Sebastian did not go to school with Sam, but hadn’t made an issue of it. He figured she’d probably just assumed they’d met at Dairy Queen, where Sam was currently working again. 

Today was a half day at all the high school’s in the region. Parents at work, younger siblings at school still. That left two teenage boys with an empty house for the next three and a half hours. Plenty of time. 

Sam was currently sucking and biting at a spot just above Sebastian’s collarbone that was sending very distinct signals to his nether regions. He could feel it in his toes and his fingers and of course, his groin. They had both lost their shirts and shoes and socks between Sam’s bedroom door and the bed. Sebastian used the fingers of one hand that were currently tangled in the blonde mop of the other boy to pull his head away long enough to press a biting, sucking kiss to those lips. Lips that sonnets could be written for. “Stop.” he growled, and he could hear the desperation in his own voice. 

Sam sighed as Sebastian pulled out of the kiss to talk to him. But he’d be damned if he would be ordered around. Not here in his own bed. He used his excess body strength to roll them so he was pressing Sebastian into the mattress, twining their fingers together and lifting their hands above the other boy’s head on the pillow. “I’ll bite that neck if I damn well please.” He sounded possessive, even to himself. That was fine. He felt possessive. “That neck may as well belong to me. I’ll mark it when and where I decide to.” Sebastian’s eyes had dialated so there was just a bit of green around the iris. Sam hoped that was a good sign. 

Their hands stayed locked that way while Sam ground their jean covered erections together and concentrated on his hickey art. After a few minutes, Sebastian’s moaning and whimpering became more crazed. “Sam… Sam.. I’m gonna… I can’t… just.. Sam… ooohhh…”

Sam smirked against Sebastian’s neck and pulled back, freeing one hand to tilt that dimpled chin toward him. He breathed just one word before claiming that mouth and pressing down on the bruise on his neck with his thumb. 

Sebastian was so close. He was desperately trying to warn Sam, but phrases and sentences were beyond him and when Sam whispered into his mouth just before slamming their lips together, Sebastian was lost. “Come.” He had been ordered, and oh did he ever. His whole body became a coursing electrical plane. He could feel the pain of his neck and the sweet sweet possession of Sam’s body pressing into his multiplying the pleasure until he was sure he would expire of it. 

He came to a few minutes (hours, days, months?) later, and Sam was still rocking his thigh between Sebastian’s legs. Those baby blue eyes gazed at him, seeming to consume him with the passion still simmering there. Sebastian wanted to throw his arms around Sam, wanted to reciprocate, but he had no control over his limbs. They were dead from pleasure and he honestly wouldn’t have changed that. 

There was something he wanted, though. “Come here.” Sebastian said in a gravelly murmur. He gave his best prep-school flirty grin and continued “it’s your turn, but i seem to be broken, so you’re gonna have to come down here to me, killer.” 

Sam’s eyes filled with searing intensity once again as he lowered his weight down from where he’d been holding himself up on his elbows and knees. He allowed Sebastian’s prone form to support and cradle him. “Any other demands,  _Killer_?” The last part came out on a chuckle. 

“Oh, i’ve got plenty of demands. But right now i want you to kiss me and work yourself against me until you come as hard as i just did. I want you so dead to the world you won’t notice me until you wake up to me sucking your dick until it’s hard again.  Do you think you can handle that, Stud?” 

Sam had started moaning into Sebastian’s chest, rocking himself shallowly into the muscular form below him. The steady dialogue coming from Sebastian was almost too much, and then Sebastian uttered the one phrase guaranteed to make him shatter into a thousand pieces but in such an amazing way. 

“I love you, Sam.” 

 


End file.
